A New Venture into Alola!
by SilverSunBro
Summary: A distraught trainer arrives in Alola, hoping for a fresh start. When he arrives, he gets caught up in the Island Trial tradition of the Alola region, and meets many new people, including a mysterious girl named Lillie. Includes: Male trainer OC x Lillie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Gamefreak and Nintendo do. This story is being made purely for fun.**

It was late at night when the ship finally reached the terminal. The passengers all walked out into the terminal. Many of them were in groups: families, tourists, and even a few newlyweds on their honeymoon. One of them seemed to be a loner, however. At first glance, he appeared to be about 15 or 16 years old. He had medium-length, dark brown hair, and had lighter skin than most of the Alolan native people. He was also somewhat skinny and moderately tall. He didn't seem like a tourist, but he also didn't seem like he was from Alola either. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt, along with brown shorts, and black tennis shoes. He also was wearing a black backpack.

When the crowd finally dispersed, the teen exited the terminal. After exiting the terminal, a man in a lab coat started waving at him and was grinning a wide smile. He had long, black hair and a white sports cap on. He also wore what appeared to be safety glasses, and had some short facial hair on his chin. His skin also appeared very tan. He had no shirt underneath his lab coat, so his bare chest was exposed. He also wore gray sweat pants and green shoes.

"Hey there!" the man shouted to the teen. As the teen walked closer, the man continued speaking. "You must be the kid from Hoenn, Silvius, yeah? Your mother told me a lot about you." The man seemed to have a constant smile on his face. The teen nodded, a stoic expression on his face, "Most people call me Sil. You must be Professor Kukui." Sil responded. "It's getting late out, but I'll show you around tomorrow. I can show you to a hotel if you'd like. There's a few of them here in Hau'oli City." "Thank you," Sil replied, "but could you show me a place where I can get some food first?" Professor Kukui nodded, "Sure can!" he replied. "I bet you're hungry 'cause of the long ride here, yeah? Well, Alola is famous for its malasada restaurants. I'll take you to one right away." Sil simply replied, "Thanks," while a small, almost unnoticeable smile formed on his face.

While they were walking, Kukui attempted to start up a conversation. "So did you bring any of your Pokémon from Hoenn?" "No, I left them all at home with my mother. She's looking after my Pokémon while I'm here." Sil replied. "Aww… too bad." Kukui responded. "I was really looking forward to meeting some Hoenn Pokémon. Well, if you ever bring your Hoenn Pokémon to Alola, make sure you come see me so that I can meet them, yeah?" "Sure." Sil simply replied, looking down at the ground with uneasiness. The rest of the walk to the malasada shop was filled with awkward silence between the two of them.

Once they made it inside the malasada shop, Kukui said, "Hey, tonight's on me, ok?" "Thanks professor." Sil replied. When they had finally got their malasadas Kukui asked, "So, how do you like 'em? Pretty good, yeah?" "They're delicious!" Sil replied, with a small smile creeping on to his face yet again. "So Sil, are you gonna be participating island challenge?"

At this, Sil stopped eating, set his malasada down, and returned to his stoic expression. "I've heard of it. And I was hoping I could try it out. However, would I be able to get a starter Pokémon here? I know that I already have Pokémon in Hoenn, and you normally only give out starter Pokémon to new trainers, but I…" he replied. Then Kukui, his smile as wide as ever, replied, "It's ok! Your mother told me about what happened back in Hoenn. I'm sure we can make an exception." Kukui said, chuckling. Sil's faint smile returned, as he quietly replied "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it, man!" Kukui stated loudly, still chuckling. "From what I've heard, you were quite the trainer back in Hoenn. So I'd be glad to help you with anything that'll get you back on your feet again as a top trainer!" After saying this, Kukui let out a hearty laugh, flashing a confident grin at Sil, while giving him a thumbs-up. Sil couldn't help but hope that this journey would be different…

Kukui and Sil soon finished up their malasadas, and Kukui began to show the way to the cheapest nearby hotel. Kukui, all fired up from the malasadas, began a long rant about the next day. "Tomorrow we gotta get your trainer passport, and then I'll show you to a place called Iki town! You'll meet the island kahuna, and you can get a starter Pokémon there! In fact, if I remember right, the kahuna's grandson is probably starting his island challenge soon. So you might run into him there! Oh yeah! Speaking of people… there's someone I'd like you to meet tomorrow. Her name is Lillie! She's currently working as my assistant, and you two are around the same age, I think. I bet you two would get along great! So do you know which starter Pokémon your gonna pick? All of 'em are great Pokémon!"

At this point Sil noticed that they almost passed the hotel. "Um… that's the hotel, right?" Sil asked. "Oh! Of course! Forgive me!" Kukui responded, laughing. "I probably talked your ear off a bit back there, yeah? Well, here's the hotel! I'll come get you tomorrow morning. Don't wake up late!" And with that, Kukui was off.

Sil promptly went into the hotel and rented a room for a single night, and it was a lot cheaper than he expected it to be, seeing as Alola was a tourist hot-spot. Once he got to his room he promptly took off his backback. But before he got into a change of clothes, he noticed the beautiful view outside his window. The window gave a perfect view of the ocean and the night sky. Sil couldn't help but notice how pretty the stars were, and how magnificent the moon looked as its reflection shone in the water. He couldn't help but feel nostalgia for some reason… It was probably just because Hoenn has a lot of water too.

After a few more moments of gazing into the sky, he put on a change of clothes at quickly got into bed. The next morning would come early…

 _Next morning…_

'KNOCK! KNOCK!'

Maybe the next morning came a little too early… Sil got out of bed, in an almost mechanical fashion. The first thing he did when he woke up was check his watch… "5:00?! WTF?!" he screamed. He immediately stomped towards the door, not caring that he was in his pajamas. He slammed open the door, certain it could only be one person: Kukui. When he opened the door, he found that his guess was right. Standing in the doorway was Kukui, smiling like an idiot.

Sil's expression, on the other hand, was much more grim. His eyes were half shut, and he had a very large frown adorning his face. "Kukui… it's #$%ing 5:00 in the morning! What the #$%?!" Sil screamed.

"Really?" Kukui asked, puzzled. "It's 8:00 already." Kukui thought for a moment, and then he finally realized what was wrong. "Oh! I forgot! Time zones! It's a 3-hour difference in time in from Alola to Hoenn. I forgot to tell you to reset your watch. Sorry about that." Kukui said, chuckling.

Even after hearing the explanation, Sil's facial expression didn't change. He stood there for a good 5 seconds before realizing everything that Kukui said. "I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed." Sil said blankly. And with that, Sil shut the door. Kukui chuckled again, and then went outside of the hotel to wait.

About 15 minutes later, Sil walked out of the hotel, and seemed to be fully awake. "Hey professor." he said. "You seem to be awake now, yeah? Come on, let's go get your trainer passport!" Kukui said. Sil simply nodded, and with that, the two started walking towards the city hall. They talked about various things during the walk, but it wasn't a very long walk. When they finally reached the city hall, they walked inside, and luckily there was a short line for the desks. After filling out a few forms, and having his picture taken, he had his trainer passport.

As they exited the city hall, Kukui, with his signature smile, began to speak, "Alright, next stop is Iki Town! You can meet the island kahuna, Hala, and get a starter Pokémon from him!" "Sounds great." Sil responded. Kukui's happiness was starting to rub off on him again, his faint smile returning, even if only for a moment.

As they began to walk to the outskirts of the city, Kukui tried to strike up another casual conversation with Sil. "So, do you know which of the three starters you're gonna choose?" Kukui asked. "Rowlet." Sil responded. It didn't take long for him to answer. "I read about the three starters before I came here. But even if I didn't, it would be an easy choice for me. I guess I'm really comfortable around grass-type Pokémon. I grew up in a forest, so when I was younger, I would go out and play with the wild Pokémon. And because it was a forest, most of the Pokémon were grass-type Pokémon." "You must be very comfortable around Pokémon, yeah?" Kukui said. "I suppose you could say that." Sil responded.

"Then I have a favor I need to ask of you!" Kukui exclaimed dramatically. "Uhh… ok..?" Sil replied, almost cautiously. "You remember me mentioning that Lillie girl?" Kukui asked. "Ya. Isn't she your assistant?" Sil replied back. "Ya." Kukui continued on, "Lillie's a real smart girl, but truth is, she seems to be afraid of Pokémon for some reason. She won't ever touch them or even get close to them. Anyway, I was planning on introducing you to her anyway, so if you can help her with her fear… I mean, I can't seem to help her at all, so could you help her out a little?" Kukui asked. It almost sounded as if he were begging Sil.

Sil thought about it for a moment, and then responded. "I'll keep it in mind, and I'll do what I can to help her." he said. "That's great! Thanks so much, man!" Kukui responded, flashing a smile at Sil. "Don't mention it." Sil said back, still in his stoic expression. The rest of their walk consisted of idle chatter, coming mainly from the sociable professor. After a while, they finally reached the outskirts of the city, and the two stopped for a moment.

"Alright, this is route 1." Kukui said, "If you take a right here, it'll eventually lead to a beach area. My lab is on the beach. We're gonna take a left today, though. This path on the left will lead Straight to Iki Town." "Lead the way professor." Sil said back. Route 1 was a nice refreshing break from the city. The path was a lot more rustic, a dirt path with some grass near the sides of it. On the sides of the path, there were a few large bushes with white and red flowers, and also a few palm trees. The chirps of the bird Pokémon could be heard from all angles, along with an occasional rustling of tall grass, indicating there were Pokémon running through there.

Somewhere along the road, a young boy noticed Kukui and came running up towards him. "Professor Kukui! You gotta recommend another move for my Pokémon some time! Pleeeeease!" the young boy exclaimed with joy. Kukui knelt down to the young boy, his infectious smile on his face. "How about… once your Pokémon gets strong enough to learn a new move, we'll have another Pokémon battle, yeah?" Kukui said, patting the little boy's head. "Alright!" the young boy said has he ran off to go train some more with his Pokémon. "Keep training hard!" Kukui yelled as he waved goodbye to the little boy.

The professor sure seemed to be popular with the children. It was probably because of his "cool" factor; you could tell just by being around him for 5 seconds, Kukui was just a happy-go-lucky person, and his happiness quickly spread to the other people around him.

Kukui and Sil continued walking, and they eventually reached the entrance to Iki Town. They walked up the stairs to enter the town. The town was filled with the same green grass and palm trees as in route 1. The town also had a few small houses. As they walked into the heart of the town, Sil also noticed some weird circular statue things with funny faces on the side of the path. He also noticed a square stage set up in the middle of the town. 'Maybe they're used for Pokémon battles…" Sil thought, 'Or performances maybe?'

"Oh no." Kukui said as he abruptly stopped. Suddenly a wave a panic arose over Kukui's face. "She's not here. I told her to meet us here." he said. This was the first time Sil saw Kukui not in a complete state of calm and happiness. "Who are you looking for?" Sil asked calmly. "It's Lillie! She's not here! I told her to meet us here! I hope nothing bad happened to her. We should go looking for her right away! I'll go check my lab. You look around here." Kukui said as he began to walk back through route 1 at a brisk pace.

Sil sighed. 'He didn't even tell me what she looks like…' he thought. He quickly scanned the surrounding area for anything that might be a 'Lillie,' but the only people he saw in the town were an elderly couple and a few young children playing. Sil remembered being told that Lillie should be around the same age as him, so she wasn't around here. While he was looking around the town, he noticed a clearing in a forest. When he walked up to it, he noticed a sign saying, "Ruins of Conflict." 'She's probably not here,' he thought, 'but I should probably check anyway.'

The trail was somewhat of an uphill climb, and was somewhat windy, like a snake. It continued on, and Sil began to notice some more stone statues with funny faces, similar to the statues in Iki Town. 'I wonder what they are?' he thought. Eventually he reached the end of the path and came out of the forest and came into a cliff-like area.

The first thing he noticed here was a lone girl. She was facing away and looking onto the bridge nearby. She had very long, straight light blonde hair, and very light skin. She was dressed completely in white, with a large white hat, a white dress, and a pair of white boots. She also had a large white duffel bag, with a Pokéball symbol on it. Sil also noticed that, for some reason, she was visibly shaking. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sil asked, concerned.

The girl, startled, immediately turned around and jumped back. Her face was ridden with fear, as a small tear began to form in one of her eyes. "H-help…" the girl fumbled out. "Save Nebby! Please!" she begged.

Sil, being a man, obviously wanted to help out the girl, and instantly entered "knight in shining armor mode." Because he was so captivated by the girl before, he didn't even notice what was occurring on the bridge. 3 Spearow had ganged up on a small blue Pokémon on the bridge and had cornered it. The small blue Pokémon was cowering in fear, and couldn't move. "Alright..!" Sil said, "We'll help out your friend!" he exclaimed.

Sil reached for his belt yelling, "I choose you, G-" But it was at this point he realized there was no Pokéball in his hand, or on his belt. "Damn! That's right! I left them all back home…" he cursed, gritting his teeth. 'Guess we're doing this the hard way…' he thought. He began to walk out onto the bridge, but it was at this point he realized the bridge was a little unsteady, and it was a long, LONG, way down into the river below him. He carefully walked across the bridge and made it to the mysterious blue Pokémon. Sil hunched over the Pokémon, shielding it from the Spearows' attacks with his back. One of the Spearow nosedived straight into Sil's back to attack him, and causing Sil to grunt in pain.

It was at this point that a strange energy began to surround the small blue Pokémon, destroying the bridge and scaring away the Spearow. Sil began to plummet into the river, clutching the small Pokémon, Nebby, tightly. 'Well #$%...' he thought as he was falling.

Then out of nowhere, a yellow streak flew by, catching Sil and Nebby, and brought them up to safety. Sil rubbed his head as he regained his bearings. He only caught a quick glimpse of the yellow Pokémon as it flew away in a yellow streak of light.

'I wonder what that was…' he thought as he got up, still clutching the mysterious blue Pokémon in his arms. "Here you go." Sil said as she handed Nebby over to the girl. "Oh… Oh thank goodness!" she said, relieved. "Nebby… I'm so glad your safe!" she said as she gave it a quick hug. "But you used your power again. You know what happened after that. You couldn't move for ages! But you did save me, after all, even though I haven't done much for you in return… Still, I don't wanna see you like that again." "Pew!" Nebby exclaimed happily as he jumped out of the girl's arms, levitating over to a certain spot on the ground. Nebby picked up a small object, and gave it to the girl. "What's this? A sparkling stone? It feels warm somehow…"

The girl then noticed how she completely forgot about the person who saved Nebby, even though he was standing right next to her this whole time! "Please, forgive me." she said, while giving a small courteous bow. "I am so grateful to you for helping us out in that dangerous spot. So thank you so much!" she said with gratitude. "This must belong to you." she said, handing over the sparkling stone.

"Uh… thanks?" Sil said quizzically, having no idea what the object was. He quickly stuffed the stone into his pocket. "So… uh… you wouldn't happen to be Lillie, would you?" he asked. She seemed shocked, and suddenly became noticeably nervous. "Umm… that is me. But how do you know my name?" she asked. "Professor Kukui is looking for you, he seemed kinda worried because we couldn't find you in Iki Town." "Oh… that makes sense." Lillie responded, "Nebby and I were waiting in Iki Town, when all of the sudden Nebby wanted to visit the Ruins of Conflict. I didn't think it would matter if we weren't gone long. I apologize again. I caused you all this trouble."

"Uh… don't mention it." Sil replied, nervously scratching the back of his neck. "What's your name?" Lillie asked. "You can just call me Sil." he replied. There was an awkward silence between the two of them, as they both stared at each other, lost in thought, until Sil spoke up again. "We should probably head back to Iki Town and meet up with the professor." he said. "Uh… Ya! Sure!" Lillie said. "You hear that, Nebby? That means you have to get back in the bag." Nebby gave a sad look to Lillie, before finally accepting his fate, entering the bag. "That reminds me." Lillie exclaimed. "Please… don't tell anyone about this. About seeing Nebby… It's a secret. Ok?" Lillie had a somewhat nervous and worried look on her face. Sil thought for a second, 'Why would she have to keep it secret?' before he realized that "Nebby" was probably a rare Pokémon, making it a prime target for Pokémon thieves. "Of course." he replied, "I'll keep it a secret."

The two walked together down the trail back to Iki Town, engaging in small conversation. Although he noticed it before, Sil couldn't help but notice how pretty Lillie was. From her perfect, blonde hair, to her beautiful green eyes, he felt is heart rate increase just by being near her. He didn't have that much experience with girls; sure he met a few girl gym leaders back in Hoenn, but other than that, he never really talked to girls. Of course, he never really talked to people, unless it was for a Pokémon battle, or if he was buying something, or if he was at a Pokémon center. The only real friends he had were his Pokémon, and of course, his family. Being around Professor Kukui and Lillie was nice; he liked talking with them. 'This adventure… it's definitely going to be different.'

 **So here it is! This story is going to be a dramatization of the Sun/Moon storyline, but not everything is going to be the same. There are going to be a few major differences, like more of a focus on romance between MC and Lillie :3 And also, I've seen a few people doing this, and I'm doing this too, because it makes sense: the main characters are going to be a little older, (around age 15 or 16) because romance between 11 year olds doesn't make much sense :P Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review this and tell me how I did, and if there is any stuff I should work on in the future. Btw, probably won't update for a while, because 1st semester finals are coming up next week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

 **Anyways, sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with finals all of last week, so I was busy. But now I'm on Christmas break! Yay! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. It really means a lot to me :) So without further ado, here is chapter 2!**

Sil and Lillie walked back through Mahalo Trail to get to Iki Town, talking as they walked along the path. "So… do you live around here?" Sil said, awkwardly. "Yes." Lillie responded. "I live with the professor in his lab." This comment earned a raised eyebrow and very quizzical look from Sil. "Wait… no! It's not like that! I swear!" Lillie cried out, flustered. "The professor was just kind enough to take me in, because I'm going through some rough stuff right now." Lillie's face was redder than a tamato berry by this point. "Well… if you say so." Sil responded, his stoic expression returning.

After Lillie recomposed herself, she returned the question. "So, did you move to Alola recently? Or are you just visiting?"

"I didn't move here, but I'll be in Alola for a while. I heard about the island challenge, and I was hoping I could participate in it." Sil responded. "So, you must be a Pokémon trainer then." Lillie said. "Well… I suppose you could say that…" Sil responded, albeit, a bit awkwardly. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a Pokémon came rolling out of the brush and landed in the middle of the path. It had light brown fur, with a wide yellow stripe on its back. It showed off its very sharp teeth, and stared menacingly at the duo.

Startled, Lillie jumped back and cowered behind Sil, hanging on to his back. 'The professor wasn't kidding when he said that Lillie was afraid of Pokémon, huh?' Sil thought. "Don't worry there isn't anything to be afraid of, Lillie." Sil said, hoping to calm her down. "I- I know…" Lillie fumbled out, nervousness apparent in her voice. Sil slowly grabbed a blue oran berry out of his pocket, one that he had casually swiped off of a tree earlier, and set it down in front of the Pokémon. The Pokémon carefully walked over to the berry, and then quickly picked up the berry in its mouth. It then darted back into the forest, clutching the berry in its mouth.

"It's gone now, Lillie." Sil said. "R- Right!" Lillie stuttered, awkwardly letting go of Sil's back. Sil simply stared at her for a moment, and then a small but noticeable smile appeared on his face. "You know, Pokémon aren't that scary." Sil stated reassuringly. "I- I know…" Lillie replied. "By the way, what was that Pokémon?" Sil asked. "That was a Pokémon called Yungoos. I read that they love they search for and eat food, and that their teeth are extremely sharp, so it likes to use biting attacks." Lillie replied.

"Seems interesting. We should keep moving on, though. The professor's probably still worried." Sil said. Lillie merely nodded as they continued on towards Iki Town.

When they made it to the clearing, they saw professor Kukui, who, when he noticed them, waved them over with a big smile on his face. "I see you found Lillie! I'm glad that she's ok!" he said. "Looks like you two already met, but just in case; Sil, this is Lillie, my assistant! Lillie, this is Silvius, but he prefers Sil! He's a Pokémon trainer from the Hoenn region. Take good care of him!" Upon that last comment, a faint shade of pink appeared on Lillie's face. "O- Of course!" she replied. Then turning to Sil, she said, "It's nice to meet you…" "Likewise." Sil replied.

The three of them then noticed that a group of townspeople forming a crowd for some reason. Various shouts could be heard from the crowd like, "The kahuna's back!" and, "The guardian's chosen one is back!" A large man then began to walk through the crowd. He had very dark skin, and light gray, almost white, hair, tied up in a short ponytail. A gray mustache adorned his face, and he wore a yellow robe, a blue shirt, white shorts, and some sandals. He also had a white belt tied around his waist. Even though he was visibly overweight and looked a little old, he exuded an aura of vitality and strength.

The old man walked up to the professor, and asked, "Have I missed something?" Professor Kukui then responded, "Naw, but where'd you go off to kahuna? I thought we were meeting here."

"I am kahuna of this island after all." The kahuna stated matter-of-factly. "Whenever there is a problem on the island, it is my duty to resolve it. For some reason I saw Tapu Koko flying about." Lillie nodded and then replied to the kahuna, "Oh, um… Yes, Kahuna Hala… Nebby was being attacked by Spearow on the Plank bridge when this boy helped protect it… But then the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them would fall into the ravine… And that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in to save both of them!"

"Woo! That's not something you hear every day!" Kukui interjected. "Ho!" Hala said, letting out a hearty laugh, "Although it's said to protect us, Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature. Yet, our guardian was moved to save you." Hala said while motioning to Sil. "Boy, what's your name?" he asked.

"You can call me Sil." Sil responded back. "Well, Sil my boy, I think this is cause to celebrate!" Hala exclaimed loudly. Kukui then interjected, "Sil was planning on taking the island challenge here in Alola, but he needs a starter Pokémon. Do you think you could set him up with one, kahuna?" After saying this, he gave a friendly wink towards Sil. "Of course! Now that I remember, Kukui mentioned something about a trainer that wanted to take on the island challenge." Hala said, "Well, let's go! Come on out, my Pokémon! Let's have a look at you!" As he said this, he threw three Pokéballs into the air, and out of them came the three starter Pokémon of the Alola region.

The first was an owl Pokémon, Rowlet. It was circular in shape, and was light-brown in color. It also had a green leaf on its chest, resembling a bow tie. The second was a cat Pokémon Litten. It had black fur, with red whiskers and red stripes on its legs. The last one was a sea lion, Popplio. It was blue in color, and a pink nose that resembled a clown's.

"Which Pokémon will you choose? The grass Pokémon Rowlet, the fire Pokémon Litten, or the water Pokémon, Popplio?" Hala asked. Sil responded with no hesitation. "I choose the grass Pokémon, Rowlet."

"Alright!" the kahuna said, returning Litten and Popplio to their Pokéballs. "However, we have a tradition in Alola. Only once both of you have chosen each other can you truly call each other partners." Sil then began to walk up to Rowlet and crouched down to be closer to eye level with the owl Pokémon. "What do you say, Rowlet? Wanna go on an adventure with me?" Sil asked, a faint smile appearing on his face. Rowlet simply stared at Sil. Its face was emotionless, not unlike the usually demeanor of Sil, himself. After about 10 seconds of staring at eachother, Rowlet made a soft 'Koo' sound, and jumped into Sil's arms, smiling. Sil lifted Rowlet up gently in his arms, smiling back at Rowlet. "I look forward to journeying with you." Sil said to Rowlet. "Koo- koo!" Rowlet replied.

Lillie then began to speak, "I think you chose a wonderful Pokémon! Please take very good care of it." Sil simply nodded back to Lillie. "Pew! Pew!" Nebby added. "Hey! When did you get out of the bag? I know the professor and Kahuna Hala can protect you, but you should still stay in the bag out of sight." Lillie said as Nebby reluctantly returned to the bag.

As Sil set Rowlet back down on the ground, Hala handed over Rowlet's Pokéball. "Thank you, kahuna." Sil replied. "Don't mention it, my boy!" Hala replied. Then Professor Kukui began to speak, "I got a present for you too!" After saying this, he got a red device out and handed it to Sil. "It's a Pokédex!" the professor said, "This should help you on your island challenge!"

Sil briefly examined it, noting the odd shape of it. "Thanks professor." Sil replied, "Hm… This one is certainly different than the ones from Hoenn." He quickly used the Pokédex to check his new Pokémon Rowlet. The Pokédex entry read, 'It glides silently to sneak up on its unsuspecting targets. It will then proceed to attacking with a barrage of kicks." Upon examining his Rowlet, the Pokédex read that the Pokémon was male, and had the grass starter Pokémon ability: overgrow. Rowlet also knew three moves: tackle, leafage, and growl.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Sil said, pulling out the sparkling stone that Tapu Koko had dropped for him. He showed the stone to Kahuna Hala, "Tapu Koko dropped this after saving us. Does this have any special meaning?" The kahuna quickly examined the stone, instantly recognizing it. "So it even deigned to give you a stone…" Hala muttered under his breath. Hala then began to speak directly to Sil, "Perhaps you are in Alola, because this is where you are meant to be. Allow me to borrow this stone for now. But worry not, I will return it to you tomorrow evening. Speaking of tomorrow evening, would you do us the honor of participating in our festival? Iki Town will be holding a festival tomorrow evening, and we'd have you participate in a ceremonial Pokémon battle as an offering to Tapu Koko."

"Uh… sure, I guess?" Sil replied cautiously. He was curious as to why they were involving him in their ceremony, even though he was an outsider. "Well, we're gonna go do some training then." Sil said, motioning over to Rowlet, who agreed with a nod. "I'll meet all of you here tomorrow evening then." he said as him and his partner walked back to route 1. As they walked away however, Lillie frantically, but nervously tried to stop them. "W- wait!" she said.

Sil and Rowlet turned back to hear what Lillie had to say. "U- um…" Lillie began, "I was wondering if you'd want to have some dinner with me tonight. I could show you to a really good restaurant in Hau'oli City. It's the least I can do to repay you for saving Nebby." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she asked Sil.

"Sure. That would be great." he said, in his usual stoic tone. However, on the inside, he was quite nervous. This was the first time a girl had asked him out. Actually, no. Banish that thought. There was no way this was a date. She was simply repaying him for helping Nebby, that's all.

"Great!" Lillie exclaimed ecstatically. "Do you know where the professor's lab is?" she asked. Sil simply nodded. "Ok, can you meet me there around 6:00 then?" Lillie asked. "6:00. Got it." Sil responded, checking his watch. It was 12:00 noon in Alola time. That gave him about six hours until he had to be at the professor's place to meet Lillie.

Just as he was about to walk away again to train with Rowlet, a random guy walked up to Sil, smiling happily. He appeared to be around Sil's age, so probably 15 or 16 years old. He had almost the exact same dark skin tone as Kahuna Hala, and had dark black hair, tied up in a ponytail. He wore a black shirt, with some yellow swim trunks, and had an orange backpack on. "Hey! You and me! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" he exclaimed happily. "Hahahaha!" Kahuna Hala interrupted, "Where's that fire, boy? And what kind of Pokémon battle would it be where you don't even give a name first, eh?"

The random guy simply replied, "Fair enough, my name's Hau, and my partner is Popplio. Your Rowlet looks really cool, too!" "Thanks?" Sil responded, "My name is Sil, and we accept your challenge." Sil said, grinning. "Alright!" Hau exclaimed.

"Come on out, Popplio!" Hau said as he let his blue sea lion Pokémon out of his Pokéball. Before sending Rowlet on to the field though, Sil quickly checked the Pokédex on Popplio. The Pokédex entry read, 'It can create bubbles of water with its nose, and it uses these water bubbles to attack opponents.' Upon examining Hau's Popplio, the Pokédex read that the Pokémon was a female. "Alright, Rowlet, let's go!" Sil commanded as Rowlet waddled forward.

Hau started off the first command in the battle, "Popplio, water gun!" Popplio used the water gun attack, spraying a concentrated burst of water at Rowlet's direction. "Rowlet, dodge by rolling to the side!" Sil commanded. Rowlet rolled to the side, using his circular body shape to his advantage, completely dodging the attack. "Alright Popplio, use water gun again!" Popplio repeated the attack, and Rowlet effortlessly dodged the attack again by rolling to the side. "Now, Rowlet, counter with leafage!" Rowlet then tossed a barrage of leaves at Popplio. Immediately, Hau began to panic, causing Popplio to panic as well. "Uh- Popplio, dodge!" Hau said. But it was too late; Popplio had no time to dodge and took the super-effective attack directly.

Popplio cried out, as it had taken a lot of damage from that attack. "Oh no! Popplio!" Hau exclaimed. "Now, Rowlet! Fly up into the air!" Sil commanded. Rowlet did as so, flying high into the air, "Now come down with a tackle attack!" Sil said. Rowlet used gravity to his advantage, and plummeted down, nosediving directly into Popplio, clearly knocking out the sea lion Pokémon. "Popplio, no!" Hau cried out as he ran over to his Pokémon to comfort it. Hau gently picked up Popplio in his arms, petting her on the head. "You did great out there Popplio." Hau said, comforting the Pokémon.

Sil and Rowlet then began to walk over to Hau, and Sil pulled an oran berry out of his pocket. "Here." Sil said as he handed the berry over to Hau. "This will help your Pokémon feel better." "Thanks." Hau responded, accepting the oran berry and immediately feeding it to his Popplio. Popplio soon began to feel better, and made various happy "Bwork!" noises, letting Hau now that she was feeling better. "Anyway, that was a great battle!" Hau said, "That gave me chicken skin! Your Rowlet was amazing!" Rowlet made a happy "Koo!" sound due to the praise he was receiving. "Rowlet was amazing out there." Sil said softly as he gently patted Rowlet's head. "Of course, Popplio did great out there too." Sil added.

Lillie then began to speak, "Are both of your Pokémon alright? I hate to see Pokémon in pain." Rowlet and Popplio simply smiled back at Lillie, Rowlet replying with a happy "Koo!" and Popplio responding with a bright "Bwork! Bwork!" relieving Lillie's worries.

Hala began to speak as well, "You know Hau, this trainer here is going to be your opponent in during tomorrow evening's festival." "Really?!" Hau replied, "I guess Popplio and I are just gonna have to get stronger by tomorrow then! Popplio and I are gonna go train then! See ya later!" Hau waved goodbye as he ran back on to route 1.

"We should be off too." Sil said, "I'll see you, Lillie, at 6:00 then." Upon that last comment, a faint, but noticeable, shade of pink appeared on Lille's face. Lillie simply nodded, and Sil waved goodbye as he and Rowlet walked back towards route 1. Although his facial expression didn't show it, he was excited for tonight's date- I mean, dinner, with Lillie.

 **So... yeah... this is chapter 2. I'll probably get chapter 3 done within the next 3-5 days. And again, please review this and tell me how I did, and if there is anything I could improve on. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Gamefreak and Nintendo do.**

 **So... I know I said that this chapter would come about 3-5 days after chapter 2, and it's been about... 13 days. So ya, sorry about that. I was busy with Christmas and stuff. So I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

Sil briefly checked his watch as Rowlet continued practicing some attack combos. His watch read 5:30. 'Ok, I got 30 minutes to get over Kukui's lab to meet Lillie.' he thought. "Ok Rowlet. That's enough training for tonight." Rowlet waddled back to Sil, a content and happy look on his face. Sil pulled out the last oran berry from his pocket, giving it to Rowlet, who devoured the berry quickly. "I bet you're pretty tired, huh, Rowlet?" Sil asked as he pet Rowlet on the head. "You deserve some rest." Sil returned Rowlet to his Pokéball, and put the Pokéball back on to his belt. "Alright…" Sil muttered to himself as he began to walk briskly towards the direction Kukui's lab.

Sil followed the path that Kukui told him to get to his lab, and soon enough, he reached a beach area, where he saw a lone building. 'That must be Kukui's lab.' he thought. As he walked up to it, he heard an explosion coming from inside. Sil, fearing the worst, rushed up to the door and kicked it open. "Is everyone ok?!" Sil yelled, his hand on his belt, ready to draw Rowlet at any moment.

What he saw was… odd. He saw Kukui lying on the ground, laughing, with a damaged labcoat. Near him was a yellow Pokémon, which Sil immediately identified as a Pikachu. His eyes frantically scoured the room for Lillie to make sure she was safe. He finally noticed her, up in a loft, sitting at a desk, reading… like nothing just happened. Sil simply stood there, dumbfounded. Finally, Kukui noticed that Sil was standing in the doorway, and so Kukui got up to greet him.

"Hey there Sil!" he said, laughing, "You're here for Lillie, yeah?" Sil then began to speak, "Umm… yeah…. But one question first. WHAT THE #$% IS GOING ON HERE KUKUI?!" Sil's outburst finally caused Lillie to notice that Sil was there, so she rushed down from the loft, quickly climbing down the stairs. "Hello Sil!" she greeted him, with a smile on her face. "Oh, hey Lillie." Sil responded, a nervous smile creeping on to his face.

Kukui then began to speak. "Sorry if I caused you any alarm Sil. See, I love to study Pokémon moves, so I like to experience them firsthand so I can understand them better!" Kukui had the dumbest smile on his face.

Sil simply stared at him questioningly; it was a look that could be roughly translated as, "What the hell is wrong with you?" "Sorry about this!" Lillie intervened. "I forgot to tell you about the professor's… weird tendencies. It's just become so normal by now, I simply didn't think of mentioning it. So, I'm sorry for causing you concern." she said as she gave a small courteous bow.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it!" Sil responded, flustered. "It's fine, really! I'm just glad no one is hurt. Professor Kukui then began to speak, "I'll get out of your way, I hear that you two are gonna have dinner together." Kukui said, as he gave a knowing smile and winked at the two of them. This simple action caused Sil and Lillie to nervously blush, earning a chuckle from the professor. The professor then walked to the downstairs of his lab, waving goodbye with his back turned to the duo.

"Well… wanna head out?" Sil nervously asked. "Sure, just give me a moment." Lillie replied. Lillie then climbed up to the left. From what Sil heard, she grabbed a few things, and then began talking, "Alright Nebby, don't wander off when I'm gone, and listen to the professor, ok? I know you don't like the bag so if you stay here, I won't have to put you in the bag." Lillie was then silent for a few moments, and Sil couldn't tell what she was doing, but he patiently waited. "Ok! I'm coming!" Lillie yelled from the top of the loft. She climbed down quickly, and when she reached the bottom, she turned around to look at Sil. Sil noticed immediately the one thing that was different about her. She had put on earrings! They were small, blue earrings, and they were shaped like a crystal.

Sil thought she looked beautiful in them, but didn't have any idea how to convey this to her. "You're wearing earrings now." he said, immediately regretting his stupid comment. "Yes… I am." Lillie responded, awkwardly. "Um… they look nice- I mean, um- you… look nice in them." Sil said fumbling out all his words. Lillie placed her hand on her mouth, in an attempt to conceal a small giggle, which she was unsuccessful in, as Sil heard it clearly. "Thank you for the compliment. Let's go!" Lillie said, a bright smile on her face.

The two walked out onto the beach, and began the walk towards Hau'oli City. The first few moments of their walk was filled only with silence, but it was a content silence. The two couldn't help but notice the sunset as they were walking. It was a beautiful sight; the sun being enveloped by the horizon of the sparkling sea. "The sunset is pretty, don't you think so?" Lillie said, while they continued to walk. "Yeah," Sil replied, "Looking out into the ocean like that… it reminds me of Hoenn." There was a certain longing in his voice, that was almost completely unnoticeable. "Oh, that's right. You're from Hoenn, aren't you?" Lillie said. "Can you tell me about the Hoenn region?" she asked.

"Well… where do I start?" Sil asked himself, "Hoenn has a lot of water. And a lot of the land covered with forests. I was actually born in one of these forests. Of course, there's some mountainous parts of Hoenn. There are also a few island cities off of the mainland of Hoenn, kind of like the different islands in Alola. But those islands aren't as big as the islands here in Alola."

"What would you say are the main attractions of Hoenn though?" Lillie asked curiously. "Hoenn's not really a tourist region, but if I had to choose… hmm…" Sil said as he brainstormed a few locations in Hoenn. "Well, there's Mt. Chimney, it's a volcano. And there's also the Meteor Falls, that's a really cool place. The abandoned ship is pretty interesting too. And of course there's… Sootopolis…" His voice seemed to drift away as he mentioned Sootopolis.

"What's Sootopolis?" Lillie asked. Sil immediately snapped out of his daze after hearing Lillie's voice. "It's a city. But the thing about it, is that you can only reach it by diving under the water or by flying; there's no other normal way to get there." "That sounds interesting." Lillie responded. "I'd love to go visit Hoenn sometime!" Lillie said with a smile on her face. Caught up in their conversation, they finally realized they had reached the outskirts of Hau'oli City. "We're in the city now, so lead the way, Lillie." Sil said. Lillie simply nodded, and the two continued walking.

"So…" Sil started awkwardily, "What would you say are the main attractions of Alola?" "Hmm…" Lillie said as she began to think. "Alola is known for its tourist cities. Hau'oli is one of them. It's also known for its malasada shops."

"How about any major landmarks?" Sil asked. "Let's see…" Lillie replied as she began to think. "Each of the four main islands has a shrine, similar to the place where we met." "You mean the Ruins of Conflict?" Sil asked. "Yes." Lillie replied, "and with each of these, comes a guardian deity, like Tapu Koku. So there are four island guardians in total."

"Interesting…" Sil replied. "Can you tell about these island guardians?" he asked. Then Lillie began to speak. "Well, the guardian of Melemele, the one that we both met, is Tapu Koku. It is an electric-fairy type, and it is known for its great speed. The guardian of Akala Island, is Tapu Lele. It is a psychic-fairy type, and is known for its mental prowess. The guardian of Ula'ula Island is Tapu Bulu, and is a grass-fairy type. It is very physically powerful. The final guardian, residing on Poni Island, is Tapu Fini, and it is a water-fairy type. It is the most defensive of the four gaurdians in battle."

"Hmm… that's interesting... thanks for sharing that information with me." Sil replied. "So they're like the legendary Pokémon of Alola, then?" he asked. "I guess you could classify them as legendary Pokémon, but we just call them guardians." Lillie replied. "Oh! We're here!" Lillie said, signifying they were at the restaurant Lillie was talking about. Much to Sil's surprise, he instantly recognized the restaurant they were at. It was the same restaurant that Professor Kukui had taken him on his first night in Alola. "I've been here before. The professor showed me this place on my first night here." Sil stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh no!" Lillie exclaimed, flustered, "I hoped I could help show you to a place you didn't know about, since you just arrived here in Alola. I know a few other restaurants, if you want to go see a new one." Lillie spoke quicker than she normally did, and a faint blush began to appear on her cheeks. Sil simply attributed Lillie's awkward actions to nervousness. "It's ok." Sil began, reassuring her with a faint, yet genuine smile. "I really liked the malasadas here. And I'm sure Rowlet wouldn't mind having some of the malasadas as well."

Lillie simply stared at Sil for a few seconds, and the followed with a gorgeous smile, "Ok, let's go in!" she said, "By the way, I'm paying, because this is my thank you for saving Nebby." Lillie said. Sil began to protest, "But-" "No." she cut him off, "I'm paying to thank you for saving Nebby." Lillie stated adamantly. After a few seconds of a "stare-off," Sil surrendered, "Ok, fine." he said. Lillie smiled in victory, and the two entered the malasada restaurant.

The two walked up to order their malasadas; Lillie ordered a sugared malasada, while Sil ended up ordering a chocolate one. Lillie payed for the food, and the two waited at the register for their food. The wait wasn't very long, and once they received their malasadas, they went to find a table to sit down at. They ended up sitting at a booth, and they sat down across from eachother. Sil let Rowlet out of his Pokéball and Rowlet sat next to Sil, "koo-ing" happily.

Lillie ate silently by taking small bites, and appeared graceful while eating. She gave off an aura of high-class for some reason. However, Sil ate quite differently. After breaking off a small piece for Rowlet, who happily took the sweet food, Sil simply devoured his food. Sil had just realized at this point, that he actually didn't eat any food all day, as it was a very busy day, and he hadn't even thought about eating any food. He had ordered a large-sized malasada and ate the whole thing easily in under 1 minute. Lillie had ordered a medium-sized malasada, and wasn't even half-way finished by the time Sil was done eating. Nonetheless, they talked while eating.

"Wow." Sil said, "Malasadas are pretty good, they don't have anything like this back in Hoenn." "They are pretty good." Lillie responded, still eating her malasada. "How does Rowlet enjoy his malasada?" Lillie asked. Sil looked over to his Pokémon, and judging by the content and euphoric look on Rowlet, Sil responded, "He seems to have loved it. Isn't that right, Rowlet?" he said while giving Rowlet a quick pat on the head. Rowlet responded with a happy "koo!" causing Sil to smile faintly, and Lillie to giggle.

"Maybe Rowlet would want to try some of mine?" Lillie asked, breaking off a small piece of hers, ready to hand it over to Sil to give to Rowlet. However, it was at this moment that Sil was struck with an idea. He had not forgotten what Professor Kukui told him about Lillie, and in fact, he even saw it in person when Lillie and he ran into that Yungoos in the forest: Lillie seemed terrified of Pokémon for some reason. Professor Kukui had asked Sil to help her with this, if he could, and in this circumstance, he found a perfect opportunity to try and help her overcome this fear.

"Why don't you feed him?" Sil asked, "After all it is your food." Lillie began to visibly tense up at this suggestion. "Oh, don't be silly! Rowlet's you're Pokémon! Shouldn't you feed him?" she spoke, attempting to cover up her nervousness with a joking tone. Sil's response was a silent stare, causing Lillie's nervousness to increase rapidly. Sil didn't mean to intimidate the poor girl, but that's what it came across as. He simply didn't know how he should proceed further. When he solved a problem, he tended to try to solve it in a straight-forward and direct way, which may be the reason he found it hard to form friendships. Since most humans have… emotions... often times his "straight-forwardness" came across as a lack of care or emotion. However, this was the only way he could think of solving the problem.

"Lillie, why are you afraid of Pokémon?" he asked inquisitively. "I'm not afraid of Pokémon!" she replied defensively. However, Sil's knowing stare returned and Lillie. Although she didn't take note of it the first time because she was too flustered to gather her thoughts, even though Sil's gaze seemed intimidating and cold, there was a certain caring intent in his eyes. Lillie took comfort in this perception, and began to calm down. She then began to speak again, but this time in a more serious manner. "I'll admit that Pokémon make me a little nervous. As for the reason… that's somewhat difficult to explain." she said, a brief tone of sadness appearing on her face.

It was at this moment that Sil realized he had made a mistake. By being overly forward and direct, he hadn't even considered the fact that he had only known this girl for 7 to 8 hours. He beat himself up in the inside of his head, for not considering that they probably couldn't be considered much more than acquaintances, and here he was asking such a deeply personal question.

"I'm sorry." instantly came out of Sil's mouth; he had look of sincere regret on his face. "I shouldn't have asked that."

Suddenly Lillie became flustered, an intense red blush appearing on her face. "No! You don't have to apologize at all!" she said, "I know you didn't mean harm by it." she stated reassuringly. However, what she did next, was what surprised Sil. She took in a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly, steeling herself for what was to come next. She then picked up the small piece of her malasada for Rowlet, and stood up walking over to the other seat that Rowlet was in. She bent down to Rowlet, slowly and cautiously moving her hand closer to the grass owl in order to feed him. "H- h- here you go… R- Rowlet!" she stuttered.

Rowlet simply stared at her, emotionless, as if he were staring into her soul. This, of course was one of the many things making Lillie nervous at the moment, but she continued with her action nonetheless. Her hand eventually made it to Rowlet, and Rowlet happily claimed the malasada piece that Lillie was feeding him. Rowlet quickly gobbled up the delicious food, and responded with a joyous "Koo!" as if saying "thank you" to Lillie. Lillie smiled back, still a little nervous, before replying to Rowlet, "I hope you enjoyed it!" And with that, she was done with the whole ordeal, and she returned back to her seat to finish her malasada, still a little bit nervous.

This whole time, Sil simply watched the scene unfold, and although he was surprised at first, he eventually began to smile faintly, but happily. 'I hope that helped her, even if just a little' Sil thought to himself. However, he didn't notice that he was still smiling like an idiot at her, even after she had sat down to finish her malasada. Noticing his awkward smile, she began to look at him with an odd expression on her face, as if she were silently asking ,'Is everything alright?' This look quickly snapped him out of his daze, and caused his face to turn slightly pink out of embarrassment.

Lillie tried to suppress it, but simply couldn't. She just started to laugh. She knew she shouldn't be laughing at Sil's embarrassment, but she couldn't help it. What surprised her though, was that Sil began to start laughing as well, and for the first time in the short time she had known him, he actually smiled. It wasn't the small, faint smile, that he usually used, this was a full-blown, teeth showing, smile. The scene before them was truly a genuinely happy one; the moment seemed to be stopped in time as they both laughed for what seemed to be an eternity.

As their laughter died down, Lillie began to remember her ulterior motive for asking Sil to this restaurant. "So… Sil…" she started out, nervously. "What is it, Lillie?" he asked. "I've been meaning to ask you about something…" she said, vaguely. "What is it?" Sil asked again.

At this point, Lillie become very fidgety, and a faint blush began to appear on cheeks. "W- well… I w- wanted t- to ask," she barely fumbled out, "w- would it be… ok if I journeyed with you… around Alola?" By this point, Lillie's entire face was a deep red color, and she attempted to hide this with her hat, to no avail. Sil seemed shocked for some reason, and couldn't speak. Lillie then felt the need to justify her plea and began to speak, very quickly. "Well, the thing is, is that I think Nebby wants to visit all the ruins. I think it may help him get home. You see, Nebby's not from here. And I want to help him get home. But I don't think I should be adventuring around Alola by myself, I mean, I'm not even a trainer. But if I was travelling with you, I think it would be safer. And also I know more about Alola, so I can help guide you around. Not that you can't guide yourself around! But, I might be able to help. But, of course if you don't want to I perfectly understand. But still please-" "Lillie, calm down." Sil cut her off in a serious, yet calm voice.

After giving her a few seconds to calm down from her flustered state, Sil began to speak. "I'd love to journey with you along." he began, his faint, yet perfectly genuine smile returning. "I've always journeyed alone, with the exception of my Pokémon, of course," he continued, "so I think it would be… a nice change of pace to travel with another person." He seemed to choose his words very carefully.

Lillie's face brightened immediately at his response, although there was still a shade of pink adorned her cheeks. "Thank you, so much, Sil!" she said, an enormous smile on her face; this smile was quite the infectious one, as Sil began to grin goofily upon seeing her happy face.

Lillie then finished her malasada, and Sil decided he would walk her back to Kukui's lab. As they walked out, they saw it was already dark out; only a faint glow from the sun could be seen on the horizon, indicating it was twilight. Sil quickly checked his watch, seeing that it was already 8:00. 'Wow, it didn't feel like 2 hours.' he thought to himself. The two engaged in light conversation on the way back, and before long, they made it back to Kukui's lab. The two exchanged their farewells, and agreed to meet the next day before the festival in the evening.

Sil then made his way back to the hotel, and rented a room for one more day. Luckily, his room from last night was still available. Once he made it to his room, he set down his backpack, and out of habit, released Rowlet from his Pokéball. "It's more comfortable to sleep outside your Pokéball, isn't it, Rowlet?" Rowlet simply made a happy "Koo!" in agreement. Sil quickly went to bed, and Rowlet followed suit, falling asleep on a mattress on the floor next to the bed. Even though Sil was tired from the long day, he couldn't repress the enormous smile on his face. 'This adventure… it's definitely going to be… more fun…" he thought, as he quickly dozed off into blissful slumber.

 **I hope you enjoyed all of the Male trainer x Lillie fluff :P Thanks again for reading, and thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story. Please drop a review if you can, telling me how I did and if there is anything I can improve on! :)**


End file.
